Enough to give you the creeps
by miscast
Summary: The Dragons are having a weird Halloween at a haunted house. Kinda insane.
1. not like the other days

This is my first English fic an I really hope my English isn't too bad... I started this at 1.30 pm and after some glasses of sparkling wine, so it will be quite odd. ;-) I'll try to be sparing with OOC , but please don't hit me if the characters behave not normal.  
  
Most of the characters belong to CLAMP ( sadistic but brilliant women, who always torture them -.- )  
  
Have fun!  
  
It was October the 30th an the Seals were sitting in the kitchen and having breakfast. Suddely, Yuzuriha jumped into the room, still in her pyjama an questioned expectantly: '' Hey guys! What are your plans for tomorrow????'' The other Seals looked at each other, but nobody had an idea, what Yuzuriha meant. Finally Kamui asked: '' Um... Yuzuriha? What's special about tomorrow?'' She looked at him in shock. ''You don't know what's special about tomorrow?! Have you been living on the moon?! Tomorrow is October the 31th , HALLOWEEN!!!! And you didn't plan ANYTHING!!! We have to do something scary!!! I'm really mad at you!'' She snorted with rage and left the room.  
  
''She reminds me of my sister, today.'' , Subaru muttered, while staring at his tea. '' This will have a terrible ending.'' Sorata tried to cheer him up. ''Stop being such a pessimist! Just one moment and she will be as cheerful as ever.'' ''That's what I'm afraid of.''  
  
Yuzuriha returned ten minutes later: '' People! We will have a wonderful , scary Halloween! I reserved a trip to a haunted house in England! Any objections?'' Kamui replied : '' Well , I think the ghosts won't be able to make me more angsty than I'm now. And it'll keep me away from thinking about Fuma all the time.'' Sorata was busy with teasing Arashi and didn't answer, Seiichiro and Karen had a conversation about the advantages of recycled typing paper and Subaru had fallen into total apathy. ''I'll take that as a no.''  
  
They had some problems with the security forces at the airport, because of Arashi's hidden sword, but finally Karen ''convinced'' them, what means that she let them go up in flames when no one saw it. I know, I know, they are the good guys, but does it really matter?  
  
When they were on the plane, Yuzuriha remembered that Inuki had had no time to look for a tree and do what dogs do with trees... however, it was to late. Inuki had found something that almost looked like a tree: the leg of the stout stewardess. She looked down in confusion, when something warm was running down her leg. Then she screamed hysterically and had to use a oxygen mask. Some of the passengers left the plane hastyly.  
  
''Inuki,'' Yuzuriha hissed, ''you can't pee on people! You forget your manners!''  
  
''Arashi?'' ''Yes, Sorata?'' ''Are you afraid of flying? I could hold your hand while we're starting.'' ''I'd rather hold hands with a cactus.'' ''And if I would stop shaving me?'' ''NO!!!''  
  
Subaru was sitting next to an old woman, who suddenly put a handkerchief out of her handbag. ''My dear, you have some icecream at the corner of your mouth.'' She spit on the handkerchief and wiped the icecream away. ''How do I deserve this?'' he moaned.  
  
Awwww... first chapter's done!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!! (and knackered...) No Dragons of Earth yet. In the next chapter , I promise. Please review and tell me HOW bad my English is. ( I know it must be bad.) 


	2. games with flying animals

I had to go to the dentist, I have a terrible headache and the phone doesn't stop ringing.... argghh. But I'll try to continue! ( brave girl! ;- ) I hope you'll enjoy this!  
  
The characters belong to CLAMP  
  
The first things they saw in England were lots of clouds and, of course, the last cab wich was driving away. ''Great,'' Karen complained, '' my perm will be ruined by the rain.'' ''You have a perm?!'' Seiichiro looked shocked. '' I thought these curls were natural!'' She looked a bit offended and turned away from him. (( I CAN'T find another word for ''look'' -.- ))  
  
''The rain won't kill us.'' Sorata said and handed his jacket to Arashi. '' But it would be terrible if it destroyed your makeup, honey'' He winked. She mumbled a ''Thank you'' and looked at the town map. ''The house isn't far away, I think it'll take about 15 minutes to get there.''  
  
That was true, but unfortunatly they had to walk up a hill to reach the house. It looked more like a castle than a house and with its massive walls and tiny windows it seemed to have been built in medieval times. Kamui knocked on the portal with the golden knocker. After a few seconds, a well- known figure opened the door.  
  
''F-Fuma!'' Kamui stuttered. ''What the hell are you doing here?!'' ''Stop calling me names Kamui! And, to answer your question, this is my house. I was waiting for a group of tourists. Even cold- hearted murderers have to earn money.'' Subaru muttered: '' I wonder what to do now.'' ''I think you should come in. It makes a bad impression when wet people are standig at the front door.''  
  
The Seals couldn't refuse his invitation and entered the house. Hundreds of bats were hanging on the cieling. Kamui/Fuma told them to sit down in the kitchen, he would make some tea for them. Nataku and Kakyo were playing twister and Nataku was going to win. ( Quite easy, because Kakyo wasn't moving.) '' Were are the other Angels?'' ''Well, I guess Yuto and Kanoe are in one of the bedrooms, Satsuki is trying to put her portable BEAST together, Kusanagi is in the backyard, cutting down trees...'' A scream from outside: '' Will you stop whinig?! Stop crying you damn tree!'' ''... and Seishiro is out to kill someone.'' A relieved sigh from Subaru.  
  
''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!'' There was a bloodcurdling scream. Yuto, Kanoe and Satsuki ran into the Kitchen and Kusanagi and Seishiro came from outside, Seishiro covered with blood. '' What happened?!'' Kamui was pale and looked, like he had seen a ghost. ''Th-The-There's a bat in my pants'' He jumped almost skyhigh. ''Take it away! TAKE IT AWAY!!!'' However, he didn't need any help, the was already coming out of his pants.  
  
Suddenly, the was a sibilant and the light went out. ''What's that?'' ''Well, i think it's a power failure, Kamui-chan.'' ''Oh,...yes'' Silence. '' Oh...Ohh..Um'' ''Subaru?'' ''There is a bat in my pants, too.'' Seishiro chuckled: ''It's not a bat. It's me.'' Subarus scream was even more bloodcurdling than Kamuis.  
  
''I think we should go to bed, now.'' Seiichiro said nervously. '' I agree with that.'' Answered Subaru and looked at Seishiro with accusation. Fuma showed them their bedrooms and after a few minutes, they had fallen asleep.  
  
I wanted to write a chapter that's a bit longer, but now my brain is empty.  
  
''Es geht nicht mehr mein Verstand läuft aus.'' quotation from a German poet. (Yes, I'm from Germany) I think there will be some ghosts next chapter. Please review. 


End file.
